A New Beginning
by AngelWithDirtyWings
Summary: Great, another school" "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" Femslash HG/BS When Bella finds out shes a witch... what suprises are in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N- This is sort of based on the New Moon Time and After Cedric was killed. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight._** _**Voldermort did return but is in hiding, Lucius Malfoy and all the other death eaters are in prison. Anyway First fic so tell me what you think. Eventual HG/BS**_

**Bella's POV**

Great, another school. At the moment my life pretty much sucks. Edward left me 5 months ago and here i am standing out side of a railway station, all packed and ready to go. How did I get here?

Flashback

_Well about one month ago I was cooking dinner for Charlie as usual, when the lights outside the house went off. I went and peered through the window to see nothing but velvety blackness. I shrugged it off remembering the amount of powercuts we had last summer and resumed with Charlie's meal. Thats when I heard a loud knock on the front door, curious but catious I answered it wearily to reveal a tall bearded man, wearing an electric blue robe. The odd appearence of this unknown man kept me staring, from his long grey beard and down his robes. He startled me when he began to speak, "Ahh, you must be Bella Swan?" I nodded my head slowly, noticing my throat had gone dry, he continued. "I am Proffesor Dumbledore, is dear Charlie around?" Finally finding my voice I replied. "He's still at work, but he should be any moment, do you want to come in?" hesitantly adding the last part to be polite. "Oh yes please, I need to explain some ... erm... matters with you too" I held the door open wide and stepped aside to allow him in. He took a seat in front of the televison, right where Charlie usually sits, I take the seat next to him as he begins to talk. "Right, Bella. I believe your 14 years of age now ?" I nodded as he continued "Well I came here to speak to you about your educational situation. We would like you to join us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-" suddenly I cut him off finally registering the words in which he had spoke 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. "This is some sort of joke right?" I asked in all seriousness. "No Miss Swan it is not a joke, I do however feel the need to apologise, you see we had a mix up, you were actually supposed to start the school at the age of eleven but since you moved here to Forks we were unable to track you, to tell you" Bella became more puzzled by the minute. "Wait what do you mean School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Dumbledore gave her a look of amusement. "It means that you are a witch and that our school is one for Witches and wizards to learn to control their magical ability, you will learn how to use simple jinxes and counter-curses to defend yourself against the darker side of the world, you will buy all of the items you need at Diagon Alley, such as spellbooks, potion ingredients, a wand of course and much more" he finished waiting for me to say something. "Wait... so I am a witch? and I'm going to have a wand and learn spells? Do you know how clumsy I am? I'll end up blowing up the entire school or setting peoples clothes of fire!" I exclaimed loudly, he chuckled at my sudden outburst when the door slammed open. "Bella I'm home" he yelled completely oblivious to the stranger on the couch. When his eyes finally caught the unknown man, he looked shocked then broke out into a wave of laughter. "Albus, so good to see you again, I was wondering when I was to be expecting you!" they both smiled and shook hands leaving me staring at Charlie like he had slapped me. So he knew about Dumbledore and this school and didn't bother to tell me. I hate secrets_.

End Flashback

As I make my way through the station, trolley gliding along with me and Charlie by my side, I realise I have no idea what platform I'm supposed to be on. Just as I was about to enlighten Charlie to this detail he steered me off towards platform 9 and 10. He came to an abrupt halt causing me to crash into him with the trolley. "Sorry dad, I wasn't looking" He looked down at me with a grin spreading across his face. "Thats alright Bells, we here anyway just do what I do" He approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and went to lean against it. I copied him suspiciously, he looked around and slid through the solid brick wall. I stood stunned for a moment before leaning cautiously against it, to my suprise i didn't hit any thing, instead i felt a cold sensation pouring through my body. I quickly stepped through completely to find myself on a whole new platform. Many children were surrounding teary eyed parents and boarding the scarlet steam engine with their luggage. Charlie was beaming at me. "Right Bells. I guess this is it. I'll see you at christmas" He gave me a bone crushing hug before adding " Try and stay out of trouble" and laughed weakly as he let go off me. I made my way over to the train and struggled to get my luggage on. " Hey want some help with that?" I turned around to find a beautiful bushy haired girl smiling at me and gesturing towards my luggage. "Thanks" i replied giving her a weak smile as she helped me board the train. Once finally on she said "Are you new?" "Yeah I am, I'm Bella by the way" I replied smiling. Wow i hadn't smiled properly in a long time. "Hermione, are you in your first year 'cos you look about my age" she replied still smiling sweetly "erm I think I'm in the third or fourth year" I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Well I'm in the fourth year and in Gryffindor house. Do you want to share a compartment with me and my friends" She added. "Ermm... sure .... I mean ... If thats OK with your friends of course" I stuttered stupidly, she just smiled and continued "Well they won't mind come on" She grabbed my hand and lead me down the train to a compartment where a black haired bespecticaled boy and a tall, freckly red-headed boy were sat in conversation until Hermione opened the compartment door. "Hey guys, this is Bella, she going to be starting in our year" Both boys stood up at the same time and tripped over each other. Hermione laughed heartily. The two boys stood up both turning deep crimson before carefully making there way over to me "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" said the black haired bespecticled one. Hmm... Harry Potter ... That name sounds oddly familiar. Anyway no time to dwell on that now, the red-headed boy was making his way over to me " Hi I'm .... Ron Weasley, nice to meet you" I took a seat next to Hermione as the train began to move, I peered out of the misty window and waved at Charlie before relaxing into my current position.

2 hours later

I was rather comfortable now, talking to Harry,Ron and Hermione. They explained alot about the wizarding world after I told them of my discovery. The boys explained a sport called Quidditch that was really popular in this world, while Hermione was telling me about magic creatures, various spells, classes, inter-house relationships and house-elfs. I listened intentley to every word they all spoke, it was fascinating to learn all about a world I never knew existed. It was exactly like the time I found out about... about.... Edward.... and his being.... a vampire. No Bella snap out of it he left you, get over it. I scolded myself. Hermione suggested after a while that we all changed into our robes as we were nearly there. Once we were all changed the train started to slow. Then something hit me..... I don't know what house i'm in!!!

Once we had reached the large oak doors, Hermione took my hand in hers to comfort me, probably feeling me shaking. But as soon as her hand connected with mine, a rush of butterflies swam throughout my stomach. What is it with this girl?! "You'll be alright, Dumbledore might just place you in Gryffindor since we've become friends" Hermione whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my back. As soon a we entered the entrance hall, I saw Dumbledore stood facing the doorway we had just come through and smiling brightly. He walked over to us,"Ahh Miss Granger, how nice of you to help out Miss Swan here" he gestured towards me before adding " Miss Swan, due to your situation you will be sorted seperatley from the first years, If you would just follow me, you too Miss Granger" we walked through a large corridor and entered an empty room, presumably a classroom. Dumbledore hurried towards an old ragged looking hat and picked it up, he placed it gently on my head and I let out a gasp of shock when it started moving and talking "Ooh, we have a brave one here, Gryffindor!" it bellowed great does that mean i'm in Gryffindor with my 3 new friends? Hermione was beaming from the other side off me... I guess so.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, its been a while since I started this story. To be honest, I forgot all about it but then I read some amazing reviews and thought that I had to continue this! So here it is. Hope you like it.

P.S My writing style has changed quite a bit so sorry if it confuses you!

* * *

The first week of school seemed to fly by. Bella, entranced by all these new classes and all of the many amazing things that she had learned, had been so focused on the classes themselves that she found herself subconsciously turning the lemon drop she was transfiguring into a half chicken, half hamster sort of thing instead of the beetle it was meant to turn into.

She blushed furiously when she had realised her mistake. "Oh great", she thought to herself, "first week here and I screw up one of my favourite classes so far". She sighed and looked down at the pathetic creature in which she created when she felt a soft warm hand on her knee, startling her.

She looked down at the hand which was gently rubbing circles on her knee and stared openly at the owner who seemed to be trying to fix her mistake.

"Hermione, it's okay, you don't need to do that for me" Bella almost squeaked, but Hermione just smiled kindly and set to work. Not very long later, a perfect beetle stood where her mysterious and ugly assortment of creatures once stood.

"Thanks Hermione. You didn't have to do that you know" Bella whispered quietly in her American accent, light shade of red covering her cheeks.

"It's alright, I wanted to help. Plus, you did a more advanced transfiguration than we were meant to, that's probably why it went wrong" Hermione replied in a kind and sort of knowledgeable tone.

"Thanks" was all that was said as the bell signalling the end of the lesson sounded.

"Listen up class! I want you to practice this on small objects as homework and write a two and a half page essay on the basics of Transfiguration and how it works. Due Monday, Dismissed." Professor McGonagall stated in her broad Scottish accent.

As Hermione, Bella, Ron and Harry walked out of the lesson, Boys mumbling about so much homework in the Quidditch season, Hermione gently grabbed hold of Bella's hand to stop her.

Bella turned around to face her questioningly, Hermione had a gentle smile on her lips that made Bella's heart go that little bit faster.

"You know if you want, I could tutor you so that you're caught up, you know, since you started late and have a disadvantage" Hermione said, staring intently into the dark pools of brown.

"Oh, um yeah sure. Only if it's all right with you of course, I don't want you to spend so much time on me that you forget about your own work and fall behind but of course that wouldn't happen cause like you're the smartest person in our year and could probably pass all classes in the school and like ... oh god I'm rambling. Sorry" Bella rambled in one breath, blushing when she realised what she was doing.

But Hermione just laughed and gently patted Bella's arm. "Don't be sorry, it was cute. So, we should get together in the library after classes"

Bella blushed, AGAIN. It's all she seemed to do ever since she came to Hogwarts.

Since classes were finished for the day, Hermione and Bella slowly began to make their way towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

For some reason, Bella felt anxious and nervous. Her palms were all sweaty and her breathing was somewhat ragged. She didn't know why but every time she was with the brit, she felt amazingly comfortable and almost like she was destined to meet her, destined to meet on that platform.

When Bella had received news of going to a new school, she was 100% sure she would not fit in or have any friends but here she was, walking silently along with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Harry and Ron were good friends with her also, but she felt a bit awkward around them sometimes because it felt as though she was taking Hermione away from them and with Harry' s past, (Hermione had told her all about it yesterday) and Ron's obvious crush on Hermione, she was starting to feel extremely guilty.

She had been so caught up in her sympathetic thoughts that she didn't even realise she had reached the fat lady's portrait and only realised her surroundings when the fat lady asked for the password.

"Mugwumps" Hermione said curtly and clearly. "Oh and Professor Dumbledore has something to announce tonight Bella, I wonder what it could be, it must be important though" She added once they had went through the portrait hole.

"Well, I'm going to go and take a shower and then we'll begin your tutoring" Hermione said with a small smile that made Bella's heart melt before going towards the fourth year girls dormitories.

Bella sighed and collapsed into a nearby armchair. She had been very tired recently since dreams of Edward started to crop up, haunting her night and making it almost impossible to sleep. She gently closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the sky was darkening outside and the small flame in the fireplace was dying down and the common room only had a few select people in it.

"Oh great, I fell asleep. Bet everyone thinks I'm weird now. AW CRAP! Hermione! Damn she was meant to tutor me. Where is she anyway? Must be in bed already, hope I haven't screwed up our friendship already." She thought to herself.

"Oh good your awake. We should probably go to the hall; Professor Dumbledore is making an announcement tonight remember!" An angelic voice spoke from somewhere above her. Looking up startled at the sudden sound, she found Hermione stood over her, beaming down at her.

Nodding, she stood up from the chair and stretched wide. Hermione immediately went for her hand and clasped in tightly in hers and started pulling her towards the portrait hole. Bella's heart had long since passed the normal rate it was meant to be and instead formed an erratic fast rhythm.

They made their way down the stairs, hands still clasped together tightly as though afraid to lose each other.

They took a seat next to each other on the Gryffindor table and opposite Harry and Ron who were in the middle of discussing... something. Professor Dumbledore stood up on the platform and immediately the whole hall turned silent.

"Good evening students. As you know I have some rather important news to share with you all. This year, we will have a few guests occupying the castle for a few months due to a very important and exciting event. This year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament." Many of the students gasped and started whispering to their neighbours excitedly. Just as Bella was about to ask what the Triwizard Tournament was, the Headmaster spoke again.

"From the reactions of most of you, I daresay that you know of this event, but for those who don't let me explain. The Triwizard tournament consists of three of the greatest schools, Beauxbatons academy of magic, Durmstrang institute and of course our own Hogwarts. The whole point of this tournament is for one student for each school to compete in a series of tasks and challenges for points. The person who gets the most points at the end of the three tasks wins the tournament and 1000 galleons. The tasks will be challenging and very dangerous so take note anybody who wants to submit themselves into the tournament must be willing to face dangerous situations and even death itself. To submit yourself in the tournament, merely write your name and school on a piece of parchment and place it into the Goblet of Fire" he motioned towards a large normal looking goblet that immediately set aflame when mentioned.

"The goblet will pick the three most worthy students to compete. You have until this hour Monday. Winning the tournament will give you the utmost glory. Also, only people over the age of 17 will be allowed to put fourth their name in the goblet" Cries of outrage sounded throughout the hall, but when Dumbledore turned his piercing blue eyes on everybody, the noise immediately died down.

"Now, I'm sure you are all tired. The selection will be on Monday. Off to bed Pip pip."

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone stood up and headed towards their respective dormitories, Bella looked over to Hermione to see her staring unseeingly at the floor and frowning. She was about to ask but decided against it, this was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
